


Dancing around the subject

by fafictionhelpedme



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fafictionhelpedme/pseuds/fafictionhelpedme
Summary: “When Beca started at Barden university 4 years ago she never really thought she would open up to anyone, boy was she wrong! Chloe burst into her shower and got her to audition for the Barden Bellas, then Chloe started to burst through her comfort-zone and get Beca to open up more and more throughout the years.”





	Dancing around the subject

Beca is the kind of person that likes to take long hot showers, it helps her think more clearly. Recently though all that's been going through her head has been about her best friend. Is it normal to have a crush on your best friend? No it can’t be. So yeah she takes longer showers to clear her head and try not to think about her best friend. It doesn’t really work though but the shower is nice.

Today is a particularly rough day. The Bellas are hosting a party after winning the worlds. Beca isn’t too happy about the idea of having a party when all she wants is to go mix some music and relax.

Beca discovered her feelings for Chloe about 2 months ago. Stacie had brought a dog with her, the Husky puppy had ran out the door and took herself for a walk. Stacie found her and called the owners but they couldn’t pick up the puppy until later. So she brought the puppy to the house. Beca have always been a dog person, so she was pretty excited about meeting a Husky puppy. They always look so fluffy! But all she could focus on was how adorable Chloe was with the puppy. Beca realised then that she always wanted Chloe to look that happy and excited.

“Beca come on we are going to be late for the party” Chloe yelled through the bathroom door. Beca almost slipped in the shower from being startled by Chloe. She didn’t expect anybody to talk to her anytime soon. “Almost done!” Beca yelled back. She got out and started to dry up and get dressed. She let Chloe in so she could finish up her makeup. “You ready for today?” Chloe asked. “Yeah of course i am, why wouldn’t i be?” “Well, you have been in here for a good 30 minutes, and you only shower that long when something is bothering you” she answered with a worried expression. “Nothing is bothering me Chloe, don’t worry, it was just a long flight.” Beca replied, knowing that she wasn’t telling Chloe the truth. She can’t just tell Chloe about her feelings, it will ruin everything! “Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything and everything right? Chloe asked back with a more worried expression. “Yes Chloe i am sure, i’m going downstairs to see if the Bellas need any help.” 

Beca went out in the hallway and took a deep breath, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was met with a lot of decorations and alcohol, this is going to be a long night. She mixed herself a strong drink to try and forget her feelings for Chloe, might as well start early right?

Beca is having the time of her life despite the feelings regarding this party earlier today. She is dancing with a random chick and it's getting kind of steamy. That's when she notices that Chloe is also dancing quite steamy with a random guy. The jealousy killed her mood a tiny bit so she walked away from the other girl to look for more alcohol! Oh man she is going to regret all this booze tomorrow morning.

“Haven’t you had enough alcohol now Beca?” Stacie asked, well more yelled over the loud music.”Nah, can’t ever drink enough Stacie!” she yelled back. “Is there anything you need to talk about? Should i get Chloe? Yeah i’m going to get Chloe now. Don’t go anywhere!” and with that Stacie left to find Chloe.

Beca left the kitchen and went outside to get some air, it’s nice and chilly out. While she is out there she starts to think about the jealousy she felt, to be honest, still feels. She doesn’t know how long she sat there, but Chloe looked worried when she finally found Beca. “THERE YOU ARE! I have been looking for you, Stacie said you might need to talk?” she said with an expression Beca couldn’t quite read as she was still pretty drunk. “I don’t need to talk to you Chloe, i just need some sleep.” Beca said and started to stand up. She is a bit wobbly and almost falls, but Chloe catches her in time. “You don’t need to fall for me Becs” Chloe says jokingly. The look on Beca’s face makes her change the subject. “Anyways let’s get you to bed huh?” 

Getting up the stairs is a bit of work but they made it all the way to the top! “Change your clothes and i will be right back with a glass of water for you.” with that said Chloe walked out of the room and back to the kitchen. Beca sat down in her bed and starts to take of her shoes, but dear Lord! Taking of shoes while under the influence is hard! So she gives up and lays down instead. Beca wakes up with a startle when Chloe starts to take of her shoes, and tells her to drink her water. 

Chloe sits down with Beca. “You said earlier you didn’t need to talk to me, specifically me, or you don’t want to talk to anyone about it?” Chloe asked. Beca is beyond tired and she is seeing double. Not really in the mood to talk, but she knows Chloe won’t stop asking. Why not just talk to her about it? They are both pretty drunk so hopefully she won’t remember anything the next morning. “Okay you want to know that badly?” Beca asked cautiously. “That’s why I am asking you Becs!” Chloe half yelled. Beca sighed and said “fine. Here we go… I am crushing on someone and i can’t stop thinking about them, they are always on my mind and i have no idea what to do about it. No matter what i do, i think about them, everything they do, i find so fucking adorable. But it can never happen, they will never feel the same way, so yeah that’s what is bothering me. ” Beca explained sadly. “Have you tried telling this person how you feel? You never know if they feel anything back if you don’t ask, Becs.” Chloe said back with a weird expression Beca can’t read. “No I haven’t and I am too scared to tell them as well. I might ruin a good friendship and I don’t want to do that. Either way, you got me to tell you what is bothering me, now i want to sleep. Good night Chloe.” “Good night Becs!” Chloe replied and went downstairs back to the party. After Chloe left, Beca laid back down and got comfortable but like every night she can’t seem to fall asleep. The room spinning isn’t really helping.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue writing i will happily do so! this is my first Bechloe fic and i hope you enjoy it! if you have any tips or advice i would love to hear them! have a wonderful day/night! :D


End file.
